


In the spotlight

by loonmineko



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, NSFW, Threesome - F/F/F, first attempt at writing smut i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonmineko/pseuds/loonmineko
Summary: when Minji opens the door to the room it’s awkward if anything. Bora and Siyeon stare towards the door from their position where they are facing each other, sitting unnaturally on top of the bed; then there is Bora’s outfit and the way the room is dead silent, while at the same time, the tension from minutes ago still lingers heavily on the air.“uh”“am I interrupting something?”
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	In the spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> so I wanted my first dreamcatcher fic to be soft but here we are... well, I hope it isn't too bad!   
> english isn't my first language so sorry if anything sounds weird. also, I'd appreciate your feedback!!

Siyeon doesn’t raise her head from her phone when Bora enters the room. It’s not that she doesn’t notice her, in fact, she’s unable not to, because Bora makes sure she stomps into the room loud enough to get Siyeon’s attention (or so she thinks, as Siyeon keeps scrolling through her phone). 

She’s not ignoring her on purpose, though. It’s just that she’s so engrossed in the group chat that she isn’t aware of Bora’s dubious intentions. The older girl hops towards the front of Siyeon’s bed, where the girl leans her back against the wall, limbs sprawled carelessly across the mattress. she’s wearing a pair of glasses, that had gradually slid down the slope of her nose, reflecting the white light of the screen.

She soon breaks free from her social media stupor the moment her vision clouds as the smaller girl’s frame stands in the way of the light and her, and finally raises her head. Siyeon is everything but ready to see the sight before her and when she does, her mouth kind of falls open. She isn’t sure whether to look at Bora’s red lips, the flawless eye makeup, her bare thighs or to the exposed shoulders as the shirt clings to elbows that soon bend until her hands reach to push Siyeon further into the mattress.

Siyeon actually has to fight the urge to text Minji because one, she panics, and two, Minji just _has_ to see Bora right now. 

The main reason she isn’t able to do so is because Bora immediately straddles her hips and Siyeon does something with her arm that probably sends the phone flying off the bed. The taller girl becomes even more aware of the simple yet revealing outfit the other girl is wearing when the tight black shorts roll up her thighs a bit higher. On a normal situation she would do something, _anything,_ except being there lying dumbfounded, but in Siyeon’s defense, little could she do if Bora had just barged into the room like that.

and on top of that, Minji isn’t there, it’s just Siyeon and Bora in the room the latter’s girlfriends share. it’s unusual that Minji isn’t with them, but the older girl is out for the day and Siyeon kind of wishes she gets home soon because as much as she loves Bora (or rather, being that the reason), sometimes she can’t handle her on her own, now it’s one of those times. Bora is smirking in that way Siyeon knows means trouble, and it amazes her how it sends shivers down her spine both out of panic and anticipation.

“why are you wearing that?” well, was she now embarrassed, not only because she had almost stuttered there, but because of the unnatural question that would give Bora a reason to tease her.

“why do you ask?” Bora giggles “is something wrong with it?”

that’s plain teasing and Siyeon kind of wants to cut out that smug grin of hers, because _of course_ there is, and _of_ course Bora had to deliberately let the shirt slide down her arms, the black bra underneath urging Siyeon to just _look._ She brings her hands up to Bora’s shoulders and, no matter how warm the smaller girl is under her fingertips, Siyeon manages to push her away, shaking her shoulders while she does so. “come on! that’s not something you would be wearing at home!”

Bora laughs, wholeheartedly, and reaches out to tickle Siyeon’s sides. Siyeon writhes and she tries to grab Bora’s wrists, the body on top of her starting to become too heavy. “unnie!”. Siyeon stops whining the moment Bora starts peppering her jaw with soft, quick pecks, the tickling feeling still present but now going down the length of her neck instead. she hums contentedly and she really can’t decide whether to enjoy the sweet feeling of Bora’s kisses or to give in to the growing, tight feeling at the pit of her stomach as Bora’s unclothed thigh brushes against her groin from time to time. Siyeon breathes in “aren’t you going to answer me?”

“hm?” Bora stops kissing her “I just felt like it. I thought you would like it”

the tips of Siyeon’s ears turn just a bit redder. It sounded kind of silly to her, but she couldn’t help the pounding of her heart at the thought of Bora trying to get a reaction from her like that.

it happens usually, especially when it’s been long since they had had _that_ kind of time for themselves, that the first to initiate things is Bora. Siyeon’s just not that straightforward and Minji has this patience neither of them can really understand, so they often find themselves being handled by Bora like that, not that they were complaining. she also had this committed and heartfelt way of loving her girlfriends that involved tons of little details and she knew just the exact right ways of indulging the needs of both. that’s why Bora didn’t have a single issue when it came to get Siyeon to lose her cool.

Bora shifts until she’s sitting fully over Siyeon’s lap, grinning mischievously when she catches Siyeon staring at the exposed skin. “does that really matter to you?” and there’s this sheen in Bora’s eyes that makes Siyeon’s throat go dry once again, her entire being so tantalizing that it pushes the taller girl’s buttons just right. It becomes even more evident when a single roll of Bora’s hips is enough for Siyeon’s body to feel like it’s just been set on fire, and her eyes fall on the smaller girl’s parted lips unintentionally, catching a glimpse of the gleaming, red color.

Bora closes the distance between their faces, lips not touching yet, she’s waiting for Siyeon. unlike Minji, Siyeon doesn’t do well at waiting, so a whine leaves her mouth the moment Bora allows just a brief graze of their lips when she distances herself. Siyeon hates that she loves the smile on the other girl’s face then. “are you having fun?”

“so much fun, you can’t imagine”

a finger on her chin is enough to lift Siyeon’s head slightly. Bora knows the other girl is just as needy as her, so she decides she’s not going to tease her any further, at least for the time being. Bora moves her hands so they firmly hold Siyeon’s face, and finally kisses her. the taller girl’s lips soft and tasting of what Bora guesses is strawberry. She hums against the kiss and sweeps her tongue over Siyeon’s bottom lip, seeking more of that flavor maybe a bit more desperately than she had intended to. Siyeon’s hands tangle in Bora’s blonde hair that falls over her shoulders beautifully, and she pulls slightly when she feels the other girl suck at her bottom lip.

Siyeon can feel how Bora’s starting to get too much into it because she knows the feeling well. it’s the ragged breaths she somehow manages to take in between eager kisses and the way her hips move rather frantically against Siyeon. it makes her consider turning the tables, but honestly, she’s enjoying it as it is. she grips the older girl’s waist because she’s been dying to ever since she had seen how well those shorts hugged her lower body, and because she wants to see that frown on Bora’s face as she struggles to find friction at the sudden hitch.

the shirt rolls up a bit at this, and Siyeon notices how easily the fabric creases, letting soft skin peek through. “it looks so good on you, baby” Bora’s heart swells at the name and the compliment only makes her press into Siyeon further, feeling the girl’s hands travel in a rather slow pace up her abdomen. they don’t stop kissing, the only thing between them being Siyeon’s arms under Bora’s shirt, soon venturing all the way up until she could feel the fabric of the black bra under her fingers.

Bora can’t suppress the moan that falls from her lips when Siyeon squeezes, she feels the taller girl smile against the kiss and her hands on her breasts just a bit rough. Siyeon debates whether taking the other girl’s clothes off, but since Bora had gone through all the trouble of choosing that outfit, she decides that can wait. she loves how pretty Bora’s chest looks on that bra and under her hands anyway.

a second moan reaches Siyeon’s ears when their tongues touch, and she really can’t help the one that leaves her. it’s messy and maybe a bit too desperate, the way their mouths meet, want obvious as teeth sink occasionally harder on moist lips. Siyeon notices the way the other girl’s legs tremble and flips her over so she lays on her back, blonde hair sprawled out messily. Siyeon’s almost drooling at the sight.

“come on, Siyeon” Bora’s voice is kind of whiny, making her chuckle softly under her breath. “won’t you be a good girl?”

Siyeon finds Bora’s hands and pins them above her head, not missing the breath she sucks in. “of course. I always am, unnie”

she’s about to kiss her again, swollen lips so tempting, but it’s at that exact moment that the front door of the dorm opens. on cue, they both let out a curse as they stiffen, not expecting anyone to come that early. it’s not too long after they start fixing their hair and catching their breath that realization hits them, as the voice resonating through the halls or rather, its owner, makes their expression shift from one of disappointment to one of amusement, the smiles on their face kind of dumb.

when Minji opens the door to the room it’s awkward if anything. Bora and Siyeon stare towards the door from their position where they are facing each other, sitting unnaturally on top of the bed; then there is Bora’s outfit and the way the room is dead silent, while at the same time, the tension from minutes ago still lingers heavily on the air. Minji enters the room gleaming with her trademark smile, and at the sight, the expression on her face changes between 10 different emotions to finally set on a rather serious one, lips pressing together tightly and eyes half-closed as they scan what’s before them.

“uh”

If it hadn’t been Minji the one opening the door then, and it had been one of the other girls instead, there wouldn’t have been any suspicion except for a brief puzzled look. but it’s because it’s Minji that it doesn’t take long for her to figure out what’s going on. Bora and Siyeon move uncomfortably on their place, looking like kids that had just broken a vase.

“am I interrupting something?”

Minji doesn’t sound mad at all, it’s like she’s teasing them, as always in a kind way. it sends a blush to the other girl’s faces nonetheless, who avert their gazes away from each other.

“ah no, no…” Siyeon’s voice kind of cracks at the end, she doesn’t sound convincing at all. “how was your day, unnie?”

both Minji and Bora smile at that, earning a confused look from Siyeon. “it was good” Minji’s voice is soft as she walks further into the room, grabbing the nearest chair to sit by the bed where her girlfriends are. “but not as good as yours, I believe”

the blush on the blue-haired girl’s face deepens, if that’s even possible, and Bora’s not helping because she seems to be enjoying the mortified look on her face quite a bit. “we were waiting for you, right, Siyeon?”

Bora’s remark draws a baffled look from Siyeon, she’s always so quick to react and the taller girl can’t help but feel betrayed. Minji exchanges looks between them, she’s trying to drag the situation a bit further. because as much as she loves how well the three of them work together, something switches inside of her at the thought of the two girls having fun on their own. “ah, really?”

Minji gets up from the chair and looks for some space on the bed. Siyeon and Bora follow her with their eyes and make room for her silently. even if she really isn’t, Minji tries to pretend she’s a bit annoyed with them, and she quite succeeds at it when she hears the faintest gulp coming from Bora the second she sits behind her. then Minji pulls Bora into her lap, taking her off guard, her back presses against Minji’s front while Siyeon is still in front of her, not expecting the older girl’s actions either.

“but I wouldn’t want you two to stop” Minji’s now planting kisses down Bora’s neck, noticing a faint salty taste when her tongue laps softly the outline of her collarbone. Siyeon watches as Bora closes her eyes, it’s so enthralling, the way the smaller girl responds to Minji’s touches, and Siyeon is simply unable to stop looking. fingers come to unbutton Bora’s shorts and Siyeon starts thinking that Minji might actually be angry, because unlike her usual methodical and patient demeanor, Minji barely waits until the zip is lowered enough for her hand to fit in that fingers slide in Bora’s shorts, she doesn’t even bother to take them off. Siyeon can’t see it, but the older girl’s hands apparently slip under Bora’s panties too.

“you seemed to be doing fine without me, though” Bora’s lips part as a deep moan escapes her throat, her body jolts backwards and she hides her face at the crook of Minji’s neck, taking in the sweet scent of her perfume. It’s not too long after that Minji takes her hand out from the black shorts, fingers glistening from the wetness. “and I came in just when it was about to get good… I feel a bit bad”

Siyeon’s sure her mouth can’t get any drier. there’s just too much going on before her eyes. from the way the muscles on Bora’s thighs tense as they shake to how firmly Minji is holding her. then, there’s also the blush on Bora’s face, and the way her mouth opens from time to time, not being able to hold in the sounds Minji’s eliciting from her as she gives tiny bites to her neck.

Siyeon snaps back when Minji beckons her with the two fingers that had just been touching Bora. “Siyeon”

she doesn’t really need to be told as she’s already crawling closer before Minji can even finish. Siyeon feels the heat radiating from the two bodies in front of her, now much less apart than they had been seconds ago. the pleading look on Bora’s eyes just igniting the fire in Siyeon’s lower body further, who brings her hands up to grasp Minji’s wrist.

Siyeon groans when she finally tastes Bora on Minji’s fingers, she holds her hand in place as she lets her tongue take in the feeling. she can’t quite understand why this is turning her on so much but Minji soon takes advantage of the situation by pushing her fingers deeper, watching Siyeon frown and the way drool peeks out the corners of her mouth as she sucks, hesitantly at first. The older girl mouths a praise then, smiling at the moan it evokes, and takes note of how intense Bora’s gaze is upon Siyeon as she licks her fingers clean.

Minji pulls out at some point and Siyeon pouts a bit at the loss of contact “I think I should let you two go on, then” Minji says, watching Bora and Siyeon tense.

“huh?”

Minji shifts so her legs are dangling from the edge of the bed, and soon gets up to sit in the chair instead. “what? haven’t you heard me?

“Minji, please” Bora’s voice is barely louder than a whisper, she presses soft thighs together, too turned on to even feel embarrassed about how needy she sounds. “it’s been so long”

Bora is right, and Minji would be lying if she said she didn’t want to be taken care of too, but the moment the idea of watching her girlfriends touch each other had planted in her mind she couldn’t think of anything besides that. “I know, Bora”

Minji bends down to leave a quick peck on Bora’s lips. “but I really want to watch you two. won’t you do it for me?” she’s asking so nicely that Bora can’t really say no to it, and when she looks over to where Siyeon is and sees the look on her face, dark eyes and flushed cheeks, she decides she’s more than okay with it.

“you aren’t mad at us then?”

Minji can’t help the laugh that falls from her lips. “of course not, I was messing with you a bit.” her girlfriends pout at that, but they really couldn’t complain considering the results that had had. “so, please? let unnie see her beautiful girlfriends”

Minji’s eyes fall so heavily upon them that, for a second, Bora feels intimidated, like she isn’t ready for what was about to happen. however, it doesn’t take long for her to regain her usual confidence. she had wanted this, after all.

Bora feels the two pair of eyes stare directly at her as two of her fingers reach to unbutton the shirt, that was more than wrinkled up by now. then, she undresses Siyeon too, pulling the gray hoodie over her head, and curses under her breath when her eyes meet the other girl’s fully naked torso. Bora grabs her by the waist and moves closer to kiss, or rather, suck on the skin of her collarbone, enjoying the way Siyeon suddenly stiffens, a shudder going down her spine.

the girl is surprisingly warm and light in Bora’s arms, she can feel her hiding her face in blonde tresses and the way her hands venture down her back to rest on her ass. and suddenly, it all becomes too much, because Minji’s attentive glare is somehow enhancing it all, just as if she was there touching them too. and Siyeon’s hands are causing her to lose balance the moment they grope a bit harder, making her bump more into the taller girl.

Minji smirks at Siyeon’s new fixation, watching the younger girl run her hands fervently across Bora’s thighs, long nails digging white half-circles on soft flesh as she keeps giving open-mouthed kisses to her neck. Bora sits more into Siyeon’s lap, eyes fluttering close at the way she’s touching her, making her feel so ridiculously wanton that she has to bite down on her lip not to let out the loudest moan.

“Siyeon” the voice coming from Minji is steady and low but impossible not to hear in the little space between the bed and where she was sitting. “get down. kiss Bora’s thighs, would you?”

they both let out a shaky breath at Minji’s commanding tone and the passive-aggressiveness of it all, astounded, at the same time, by the ease with which she had muttered those words. Bora catches the trace of a smile in the older girl’s voice, and if she had known earlier, they would have been doing this way earlier. she would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying Minji’s recently discovered fetish herself.

Siyeon’s quick to comply. she practically shoves Bora to the mattress and doesn’t waste a second to position herself between her legs, not before leaving a couple of pecks on Bora’s tummy. Bora shivers when the other girl’s nose and lips graze down her right thigh, the tickling on her skin soon being replaced by the wet feeling of Siyeon’s tongue, following the same path across her leg as before. lips join her tongue not too long after to suck on the flesh there, leaving a messy trail of damp spots that Bora’s afraid they will turn into marks if Siyeon keeps on sucking that hard.

when Siyeon plants the first kiss so dangerously close to where Bora’s, by then, dripping, she makes sure not to lose eye contact with her, to right after stare at Minji from the corner of her eye, watching as she subtly sucks in a breath and puts both feet on the floor after she had been with her legs crossed for a while.

the hem of Bora’s shorts prevents Siyeon from going anywhere further, but the eagerness in Siyeon’s actions added to the way the shorts were already unzipped, makes getting rid of the cloth fairly easy.

“did you have this planned, Bora?” Minji’s voice is husky, kind of whiny too, she can feel her body growing hotter at the scene displaying in front of her. Bora’s underwear is of a pretty black color, and once again, it makes Siyeon think twice before taking it off too. when she does, though, she’s greeted by the sight of Bora’s dripping cunt and she has to fight the urge not to just clean her up. Bora sighs when she feels Siyeon’s breath against sensitive skin, hands coming to tangle in blue hair, and she tries to breath in, bracing for what was about to happen.

“ _please_ ”

Siyeon doesn’t know why, but Bora’s begging isn’t enough, she’s unconsciously waiting for Minji’s permission. it’s like the eyes following her moves had to determine her next actions too. they fall heavy upon her and build up the burning feeling on her lower body.

Minji licks her lips before saying. “come on, Siyeon. let’s not make her wait”

Siyeon growls as she hooks both arms under Bora’s thighs, leaving a quick caress on her skin with her thumb, which eases the piercing feeling of scraping sharp nails. the first motion of Siyeon’s tongue is an agonizingly slow sweep from the base all the way to her clit, making sure to gather dampness in its path and to hold Bora in place at how her hips twitch.

“yeah, that’s it” Minji’s voice is not loud enough, or maybe it’s because Bora’s moans are the ones muffling it, but Siyeon catches it anyway and it just makes her wetter between her legs.

she gives a couple of strokes more with her tongue before wrapping her lips around the bundle of nerves, the hands on her scalp scratching harder when she sucks. Bora can’t stifle the curses that leave her, she had missed this feeling so much, and it had been so long that she had almost forgotten how good Siyeon was with her mouth. she can barely see Minji from how teary her eyes had become, but she’s able to catch a glimpse of Minji running a hand through her own bangs, fidgeting in her seat as she struggles to stay focused. 

the rise and fall of Bora’s chest and how her cleavage glistens from the thin layer of sweat, it all makes Minji’s head spin, and there’s also the way the outline of Siyeon’s shoulder blades accentuate as her arms find a steadier position around the smaller girl, or the wet sounds coming from the contact between her lips and wet skin. Minji swallows hard, the choice she had made of suppressing her need to join them becoming almost unbearable.

“Siyeon, baby” Minji manages to say, this time sounding a bit more stable “take your pants off too”

Bora whines when Siyeon leaves her side to do as told, resisting the urge to reach down between her legs. luckily for both, Siyeon is back at her task in a matter of seconds, and the electrifying feeling washes over Bora once more. although it doesn’t last for long, as Minji’s voice cuts through, once again low and assertive. “hold on”

Bora’s half-closed eyes shot open to look at Minji.

“no, don’t stop” Bora’s quivering voice reaches both girls. “I’m- I’m so close, _please_ ”

Minji sees the desperation in Bora’s face and notices the hesitation in Siyeon’s movements as the other girl holds her head between her hands, and she decides the only thing she can do is push forward. “Siyeon. I said stop”

the younger girl hadn’t thought she would find herself in such a predicament. Her instincts telling her not to stop at all, but Minji’s demand sounds so appealing and too hard to turn down that she isn’t sure what to do. not to say disobeying Minji didn’t sound like a good idea right then.

“Bora, sit on her lap” the way Bora submits to her kind of boosts her ego. the smaller girl is pretty quick to comply, moving to where Siyeon is now, sitting by the edge of the bed. Bora blushes at how wet she is from the way slick skin meets Siyeon’s bare thigh, and the contact makes her let out a moan that gets caught by Siyeon’s mouth when she kisses her again. 

“now, you know what to do, right?”

Siyeon puts her hands on Bora’s hips, guiding her further into her thigh the moment Minji says those words. the sounds coming from the smaller girl muffling as she hides her face on the crook of Siyeon’s neck, hands coming to dig on her shoulders.

Minji watches the way Bora grinds on the other girl’s thigh, hips jerking ever so relentlessly, and she’s maybe staring at her ass a little bit too much. she’s quite proud of herself for being able not to succumb to what the pressure between her legs had been begging her to do, making sure to, instead, give her girlfriends all the attention they deserved.

“ _fuck_ -“

Siyeon doesn’t even flinch when she feels teeth on her shoulder, in fact, she mutters something to Bora’s ear that only encourages her to go faster, also guiding her to do so herself, rhythms in sync as Bora’s clit rubs perfectly against the muscles on her leg. Siyeon’s name falls from her lips repeatedly, hands unable to stay in one place for too long, her body begging release.

Siyeon’s gaze seeks Minji’s, and even if her vision is clouded due to the pleasure and Bora’s blonde hair blocking it, she still finds dark eyes and makes sure not to avert her own. she grabs Bora’s ass again, their bodies pressing together for a second before the smaller girl sinks into her thigh again, and a smirk appears on Siyeon’s lips when her adamant eyes notice Minji’s gulp going down her throat.

a moan almost leaves the older girl, clothes had started to become too tight for her liking, teeth sinking on her bottom lip as her eyes desperately drink in the sight before them. 

“ _Siyeon!_ ”

Bora comes hard with a last grind of her hips, collapsing atop Siyeon as she struggles to catch her breath. she soon feels soothing hands on her back that also hold her in place, helping her come down from her high. the fire and the thirst in Siyeon’s body is far from quenched yet, and so were Minji’s, from what the younger girl could sense. she still waits for Bora to recover, noticing how much dampness she leaves behind once she finally gets off her thigh.

“such good girls for me” Minji tries hard not to stutter, and it’s not an easy task considering how incredibly worked up she is. finding the words isn’t easy either, especially when Siyeon reaches out to pull on her arm and bring her closer to them. Minji doesn’t put up a fight, instead, she just welcomes the warmth coming from the other two bodies, now each one on both of her side.

“now, you will be one for us, right?” Siyeon traces the older girl’s jawline, making her tilt her head until they face each other, lips few centimeters apart. Minji sighs.

when she also feels Bora’s breath on her neck and her fingers coming to unbutton her shirt, she understands she’s completely at their mercy then. Minji hadn’t thought this was how her day would go, but she couldn’t possibly complain, nor ask for anything better. after all, there wasn’t anyone else in the world who could make her feel like those two did, she smiles at the thought and lets her girlfriends do as they please.


End file.
